


Unexpected change

by AppieSlices



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal to Human, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Boyfriend, Bokuto is an owl, Bokuto is baby, Cat, Cat Kuroo Tetsurou, Coffee Shop, F/M, Fluff, God he's so BABY, I added Kuroo, Kuroo is a cat, Pet au, Shapeshifting, Slow Burn, mainly just bokuto being a crack head, oh god so much fluff, owl - Freeform, owl man - Freeform, probably gonna have smut, shit is gonna hit the fan, sprinkle of angst, stay tuned, this is just me ranting about how perfect he is, we'll find out, who the hell knows, yes i made him a cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppieSlices/pseuds/AppieSlices
Summary: You've lived with your pet owl Bokuto Koutarou for two years now after finding him in a shelter. He's been the love of your life, and the only companion you've had since high school. While your boss is on leave you have to watch his cat, Kuroo, and on the first day lets just say that you find out that both Kuroo, and Koutarou, are much more than a bird and a cat. Literally. Join me and my horrible update schedule along this wild ride that might get a little crazy at times, but will in the end all work itself out.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Bokuto/reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo/Reader, koutarou/reader, tetsurou/reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	1. Pretty boy.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! Please enjoy this first chapter! I really hope this starts to get the ball rolling for me, I would love to have another project but with how lazy I can get about writing I'm not too sure. Anyways, most of this is fluff with Bokuto as our loveable owl boy.

You quietly stood at the counter of the cafe you worked at, your back turned to the cash register as one of your co-workers spoke to you. Your face was confused, not quite grasping what he was saying as you tried to rack your brain for answers. He went on about not being able to enter a relationship because he already had one, his words true but misguided. That entire week you had spoken to him more often, sure, but that was only because he needed help getting into the swing of using the new register and cleaning up after closing hours. You hadn’t meant to make him think that you were flirting- God’s sake, you thought you were just being friendly. 

“-understand, please forgive me.” 

Oh right, he was talking. You laughed awkwardly, looking to the side as you scratched your cheek to try and distract yourself from the situation you were in. Nodding, you turned your head back to look at him and his apologetic face. “Don’t worry, it hadn’t been my- my intention to flirt with you.” He looked confused, looking at you as if you had said something insanely strange. Seeming to shake it off, he nodded before turning around and stepping back to give you a little more space and continue to clean up the front desk. You worked in a warm cafe in the middle of the city, bright neon lights being blocked by closed blinds on the two large windows that sat on either side of a glass door. You had closed up shop about two hours ago and were working the closing shift with one of the new workers when he came up to you and confronted you about your accidental flirting. Sighing, you pushed the thoughts from your head and continued to quietly wipe down the register with a warm cloth. 

~ 

The night air was cool on your skin, sending shivers down your spine as you stepped out of the coffee shop and into the sidewalk. Neon lights seemed to glimmer in the dark, sounds of people, nightlife, and cars flooded your ears- soon joined by the sound of your shoes against the concrete as you walked. Your apartment wasn’t far from the small shop, only a four-minute walk if you really pushed it. Every person you passed was a blur, their faces being forgotten the moment they passed you. This is what seemed to bother your day to day life; the emptiness of your daily life. You hadn’t spent time with your friends in ages, and as much as you enjoyed working at the coffee shop it wasn’t as if you had any friends who worked with you- just co-workers that meant almost nothing to you. Your family lived a country away, having moved for school and your own life. Sure, you were happy to not see them half the time; (having gone almost insane with their strict and out-dated thinking) but that didn’t mean you didn’t miss them. 

You were pulled back into reality by the sound of your own voice letting out a squeak as you tripped on the front stair to your apartment, your eyes finally moving out of their daze and onto the fact that you needed to grab your keys to open the door. Reaching into your purse, you pulled out your keys and slid them into the lock on the door; the click of the door unlocking followed by it squeaking open making you relax slightly. Now, to say that you were completely alone was a lie. You had companionship, but not what other people would have thought normal.

“Koutarou! I’m home!”

You pulled your keys from the door, simultaneously slipping your shoes off and kicking them towards the rack. You turned around, confused as to why you weren’t met with the usual greeting from your companion- worry slowly starting to slip into your blood. You called out again, taking a few steps into the apartment as you started to look around. “Kou?” the second call was met with the deep sound of air being compressed by wings and a distant but approaching ‘hoo’. You turned your head towards the hallway on your left, that leads down to your room and bathroom, and there he was- barreling down the hallway towards you. You jumped at the sight of the large bird heading towards you, but didn’t have enough reaction time to move, instead opting for just opening your arms and trying to brace for impact. With a big ‘umpf’ you stumbled back a few centimeters but didn’t fall, the big snowy horned owl in your arms snuggling up to your chest and purring in a low tone. Giggling, you gently pulled a hand up and stroked the large bird’s head while speaking in a lighter and more warm voice; despite your words. “You can’t do that you goof, you’re going to hurt me one of these times.” You were met with another low purr in response, and for a moment or two, you had another moment where you questioned if the big bird in your arms could actually understand you. Shaking your head you shifted the big bird up, letting him perch onto your outstretched forearm for balance as you walked through the house towards the kitchen. 

You had gone on with your night like normal, watching a show on your laptop while cooking- complaining about one of the more annoying characters of the show every few moments and turning to Koutarou every few seconds with statements like “God, can you believe she would do something that stupid?” or “If I was in her shoes I would just go and get laid, but noo, someone just likes to make life difficult!”, small purrs or hoos being thrown at you in response to your annoyed statements while you cooked. Kou was perched upon one of the many perches you had placed around the house, watching you cook with big golden eyes that seemed to drift towards the laptop screen every few moments to watch the show with you. 

Pushing the ceramic dish into the oven, you then turned your back to Kou and opened the fridge; pulling out a thawed pack of chicken legs and tossing them in the sink to wash them in a moment. You never enjoyed making Kou’s food, but after a year or two of living with the big bird, you got used to it. But one thing that you wouldn’t really ever get used to would be the random moments he decided to perch on your shoulder or back, often at times making you tumble to the ground or startle and induce a worried hiss from the owl. Bracing yourself on the fridge, you couldn’t stop yourself from letting out a screech of surprise as said owl landed on your head. He wasn’t heavy at all, but the small unbalance from your upper body really did a number to your footing- making you stumble a bit.  
“Kou! Careful, jeez! Off- off! Give me a moment to make your dinner for crying out loud!”  
Lifting an arm up to allow him to get off, you slowly stood up straight and walked back over to his perch on the wall; lifting him up to allow him off but to no avail. He shifted, turning away from the perch to face you and you swear that you could practically see him pout- the grey and white plumicorns seeming to slump slightly as he looked at you. Narrowing your eyes at him, you already knew that this battle was lost and allowed him to crawl up your arm and rest on your shoulder while you made his dinner, small purrs, and coos being pressed into your hair as he nuzzled up against you.

~

A few hours had passed since making dinner, both you and Koutarou laying on your bed as you scrolled through Netflix to try and find something to watch. You had seen almost every anime on the platform, even rewatching half of it, but for some reason, you continued to look for something new. Kou was tucked into your neck and shoulder, soft sighs and purrs emitting from his fluffy frame as he buried his face into your hair and body. Finally giving up on finding a show, you groaned, pulling the laptop from your lap and placing it on the ground next to your bed; successfully disturbing the napping owl and eliciting what sounded between a whine and a coo as you pulled yourself back up to lay back where you were before. You smiled, giggling as Koutarou tried to push himself even closer to you. Your hands reached up towards him, pulling him from your shoulder and resting him on your chest as you stroked the feathers around his face and pulled more happy purrs and coos from him in return. Smiling at him, you leaned down slightly and placed a kiss to his head; your nose gently nuzzling into the soft feathers as you baby talked him, trying to fight off the sleep that was pulling at your senses. Giving up, you mumbled a final hum of ‘I love you’, before allowing sleep to overtake your senses. 

“I love you too, y/n.”


	2. Can someone explain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this early chapter! I spent way too long on it... not to mention that this might turn into, y'know, a- a uh- Bokuto/reader/kuroo fic... uh- we'll find out.

When you awoke, Kou was nowhere to be seen. Your alarm was going off next to your head, and the sounds of cars honking and pedestrians on the sidewalk were slowly making it way into your groggy senses while you got out of bed; simultaneously turning off your alarm. You shivered at the cool touch of the hardwood against your bare feet but bared with it as you tried to rub the sleep from your eyes and walk towards your bathroom. The door was shut, but behind it sounds of fabrics moving and shifting along with items being tossed or dropped reached your ears; you had to stop for a moment and question yourself if you were hearing things correctly. You had reached forward to try and open the door, your hand having stopped on the cool knob- about to open the door when you stopped. “Fuck- she’s gonna kill me.” Your heart was in your ears and your stomach at the same time, your breathing seems to slow down and get shallow with fear as you questioned yourself once more about hearing things correctly. Taking a deep sigh, you shook your head to try and clear your thoughts while gathering your confidence and turning the cool metal knob in your hand. Your entire body was tense as the door creaked open to a lit bathroom in shambles, that same sound of fabric being moved making your eyes quickly dart around to try and find the cause. They landed on a towel on the floor, moving around erratically in front of your bathtub. You watched it for a few moments before stepping forward cautiously, a small “Kou?” falling from your lips as you shakily reached forward and pulled the towel up to see the white horned owl staring up at you with what seemed to be a mix of guilt and worry. Your body seemed to act on its own from that point forward, your arms wrapping around the large and snowy bird and hugging him to your chest as you mumbled words of relief into the bird’s feathers. After a moment of being curled up on the floor with Kou and calming yourself down, you pulled the bird away from your chest and inspected him thoroughly for any injuries that he may have caused to his wings, legs, or tail. Your fingers were gentle, brushing over the soft feathers with care and pinching to inspect the joints. Once happy to find nothing broken, sprained, or otherwise, you narrowed your eyes at the bird; ready to start scolding him. “You- I- … You’re in big trouble mister! What the hell were you doing? Why- I don’t even- aGh. I don’t have the brainpower to properly right now, but don’t think this is over!” You pulled yourself up off the cold floor, allowing Koutarou to walk behind you; small clicks of his claws against the ground alerting you that he was following you around the house as you got ready for your day.

It had decided to rain today, much to your dismay as you glared up at the sky and drank your coffee on the couch- Kou cuddled in your lap. You had already given him a tough scolding while you made him and your breakfasts, his pouty and sad look having brightened up once you gave him his food and sat down on the couch with him. Your bathroom was still a mess, but you had figured to clean it up later in the morning once you had collected your thoughts about what today looked like.

~

Every night the owner of the shop would stay overnight in the apartment above, living there with his cat Kuroo. He would watch over the shop at night, making sure no one would break in to steal books or something of the sorts from the small library he had mixed in with the cafe. This wouldn’t be a problem if he hadn’t decided to go on a small vacation to France, leaving not only his empty apartment but his cat there as well; for you to take care of. You had known him for a few years, sure, but it wasn’t as if you were expecting the last-minute text message from him stating all of this and asking you to stay there for two weeks! You had sighed and agreed to it, asking if you could take Kou with you to stay- using the excuse of him somehow lighting your house on fire if you left for long enough. He had agreed but warned you about the cat, and from there it was history as they say. So here you were, walking down the sidewalk getting strange looks from people you passed on your way towards the coffee shop. It was expected, as it isn’t every day that you see a person walking down the street holding a big metal crate with holes in it. Sighing, you tried to ignore the stares and continue your way down the sidewalk; quickly making your way to the coffee shop that had opened a few hours ago. 

The smell of fresh coffee and the quiet chatter of people relaxed your muscles as you walked into the warm building, your eyes looking around the cozy lounging area for a moment as you made your way over towards the counter. Sadly, however, the big bird in your crate had other plans for you and your once calm arrival- panicked hoots and screeches making you tense up once more; a heavy blush rising to your face in embarrassment. Some people looked at you in shock, others in annoyance as you made your way through the back door- disappearing from their eyes as you entered the backroom that led into the kitchen. Sighing quietly to yourself, you were reminded once more of the large bird in the box you held; gently placing it down on a bench next to your cubby before pulling your coat off and using it to block out most light from the holes of the crate. You mumbled to the bird inside, trying to calm down his slowly increasing sounds as you unlocked and opened the front of the crate. It was almost instantaneous, one moment you were crouched down in front of the crate to let Kou out- and then next you were on the ground holding him in your arms trying to calm down the shaking bird. You giggled lightly as the big white owl hid his head in your chest, nuzzling his beak into your left breast as you stroked his feathers. After a moment or two of sitting on the floor with Koutarou, you pulled him off of you and let him perch on your forearm while you lifted your backpack back up from the ground, pulling it over your shoulder while simultaneously stepping away from the cubbies and looking around the back room. You had never spent much time looking or observing the small room, but with a few more glances around you came to notice the stairs that led up to the apartment that you would be staying in for the next two weeks. 

The wood creaked as you ascended the old and well-used staircase, Kou shifting up your arm to rest on your shoulder as you reached into your pocket for the key to the apartment door now in front of you. It smelt clean and empty, barely anything left in the room above besides a rolled-up futon next to the wardrobe and a TV sitting across from a leather couch, the bathroom to your direct left, and through a small door. Humming quietly to yourself, you took a few more steps into the room; your bag finding it's way down off your shoulder and to the ground as you looked around for a few moments to try and situate yourself. Both Koutaro and Kuroo had met before, having gotten along strangely well. Kuroo was a large black Maine coon, his long and lean form seeming larger than Koutarou when he was all stretched out along the back of a couch or carpet. You sighed and stretched, enjoying the pop from your shoulder and laughing at the confused look Kou shot you from the opposite shoulder. Giggling softly, you looked around the small room for Kuroo with no avail. Knowing he was in this room was something, but somehow- despite his size- he was always able to hide somewhere. “Kuroo, I’m here… where the-” You took a few moments to call out to him, looking around the room and walking around the space to try and find the black cat with unruly bedhead. After a few moments, you huffed in annoyance and puffed out your cheeks. “Well, I did bring your friend. But it seems you don’t want to see him, you meanie.” Despite your words being half grumbled to yourself, it seemed to get a rise out of Koutarou who had slowly crawled onto your head to get what you assumed was a better angle of the room around you; his string of hoos and hoots making your head spin with their volume. Thank god Kuroo had come out, rolling from under the couch and yawning before giving the big bird on your head what you thought was a glare. Koutarou quickly hopped off your head and fluttered around above Kuroo who sat and watched him. Sighing, you stretched out the muscles in your spine before plopping down on the couch; allowing Kuroo to make his way over to you, his head brushing against your ankles for a few moments before hopping up onto your lap- allowing you to stroke and scratch his head and shoulders while he slowly kneaded his claws and paws into your thigh. Koutarou had moved with Kuroo, going back and resting on your shoulder while he gave Kuroo a death stare that you seemed to miss. 

You had roughly an hour to relax and settle in before your shift, so you did exactly that; your clothes being organized from your backpack and into the empty wardrobe, and your toothbrush and cosmetics being placed in the bathroom by the sink. Both Koutarou and Kuroo had seemed to chill out a little, relaxing and sitting on the couch while they seemed to have a conversation with one another. A coo or purr from Kou being responded with a mewl or meow from Kuroo, so on and so forth until you had entered the room- both golden and hazel eyes locking onto your form as you exit the bathroom. You stare back at them, the moment of tension not being broken by either side as you questioned why you’re having a staring contest with both animals who looked as if you had just walked in on something personal. Finally, after a moment, you had realized that just giving up and letting them win this little staring contest, you laughed lightly and looked away. “God, what? Did I walk in on something personal?” A small hoot from Kou, much quieter before another voice spoke up from behind you. “You could say that.” The voice was a deep tenor, sending shivers down your spine as your startled eyes looked up; met with the two sets of hazel and gold. Did you just hear that properly? You could have sworn that another person just spoke up, but no one else was there beside you. You let out a manic laugh, shaking your head and reaching a hand up to rub your eyes as you shook your head. No, there was no way in hell that one of the two animals in front of you just spoke. That was first of all, physically impossible, and second of all, they were animals for christ’s sake! “Haha- no. God- I- … I’m going to ask you something that may be seen as insane. But bare with me you two. Did you- did one of you guys just speak?” You felt crazy asking, but it was the first thing you had thought of. It wasn’t as if you were expecting an answer from one of them, but as Kuroo stood up from his lounging spot on the couch seat and moved to stand in front of you- you couldn’t help but question yourself.

And then it happened. In the blink of an eye, the once large Maine coon had shifted its body into that of a man. You blinked a couple of times up at him, a still frame of shock on your features as you stared up at the tall (and not bad looking, might you add) man. He held a snarky smirk as he leaned down till you were face to face with him, his large hand reaching out to hold your chin softly. “What, cat got your tongue?” Surprisingly you were calm, staring back into the hazel orbs that resembled that of a cat- but not just any cats- Kuroo’s. You shook your head, taking a step back from the tall man as you let out another manic giggle of disbelief. “Don’t- do not fucking tell me, that you just magically poofed from a cat- a god damn cat- into a human. And the first thing- the very first thing you say to me is a fucking pun?!” You carded a hand through your hair, pacing small circles in front of the bathroom before stopping and pinching yourself on the wrist. You had to be dreaming. In no way did a cat just turn into a human, right in front of you none the less! You huffed as your nails dug into the soft skin of your wrist, with no avail. You weren’t dreaming. Looking back up at the tall man who hadn’t spoken a word, you narrowed your eyes up at him to try and see if he was an illusion. You stepped closer, a hand reaching out and poking his cheek softly; only to pull back violently as he turned to nip at your outstretched finger. “Kuroo?” He nodded, that stupid shit-eating grin returning as he turned and directed your attention at your owl. The bird looked frozen between both of your stares, his golden eyes locked onto the larger man’s form as he spoke. “Don’t you have something to tell her, Bokuto?” You hadn’t heard that name before, but being that it was directed at your beloved owl, you had assumed that it correlated with him. You were silent as Koutarou had shifted as well, his tall form standing proud- hands on hips. And then you noticed something. He was naked. But no, not only was Koutarou naked- but Kuroo was as well. Screeching, you turned around and hid your head in your hands; a deep crimson blush rising from your neck to the tips of your ears as you shook your head. “For fucks sake! Put some damn clothes on!” Your words were responded with a deep laugh, and the sound of footsteps leaving the room. A few moments had passed only for new footsteps to quickly approach your frame, strong arms sweeping you off your feet and pulling you into a hug. Your breath had caught in your throat as another new voice reached your ears, this one peppier and more joyful. The chest your back was pressed up against rumbled with laughs and giggles, a nose being pressed into the crown of your hair as you stood stock still- your entire body tense. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to hug you! Aren’t you happy to see me?!” You refused to turn around, not with the very naked male hugging you, and the chances of getting another good glance at his junk. You tried to pull away from the arms wrapped around you, only to get a whine from the tall male that was interrupted by the front door to the room closing and a slightly clothed Kuroo to walk through the door; his tall and lean frame shirtless beside the sweats that hung dangerously low on his hips. Resisting the urge to rake your eyes across his frame, you quickly ducked away from the shorts that were tossed in the general direction of the male hugging you from behind.   
A few moments passed with you staring directly at the ground, trying to sort through your scattered and confused thoughts- the sound of both males bickering at one another about how to put clothing on sinking into the background of your mind. So here is the situation, from what you can understand. Both the cat, and, your beloved owl are not just animals but… humans? And not just any humans, no; but two of the hottest males you have seen in the last four years. You sighed, laughing dryly and shaking your head in disbelief. Your voice had reached your ears, and you barely processed that you were talking before the words had left your lips. “Are you clothed?” A grunt and a small ‘yep!’ had confirmed and given the green light for you to turn around. Both men stood there, looking at you; and you likewise. What you had once known as your owl stood in front of you.

“Can someone explain this whole… thing, to me please?”


End file.
